


Sanctuary

by olicityfan15



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: when Glenn comes clean to a two month pregnant Maggie about being gay, Maggie isn't mad, she's relieved. When she meets a man named Negan, sparks fly. Will they just be a one night fling or can those sparks start a fire that will burn even through a kidnapping and possible war.
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Negan
Kudos: 3





	Sanctuary

Maggie sat looking out the window of her house in Alexandria. Her life was what she was always taught it should be. A house with a white picket fence, a loving husband and a child on its way, 

Rubbing her stomach she smiled but the sight of Glenn made her frown again. She wasn't unhappy but she wasn't happy either. She felt trapped. 

She watched as he came to the door, his eyes never met hers and he didn't wave like normal. She knew that meant trouble. 

The door screen opened and Glenn came in, dirt all over him from scavenging all day. He took a deep sigh and sat down at the kitchen table. 

”Maggie, we need to talk” Glenn said softly while never making direct eye contact with her. 

Maggie sat opposite of Glenn and waited. She watched wide eyed as Glenn put her fathers watch on the table. Then came the words “Maggie, I found someone else. Someone i love and want to be with. See, I never wanted to be with a woman but it was what I was taught was the right thing to do so i did it. Now that we are safe and things are looking up, I want to be the true me”. 

Maggie didn’t say a word. She didn’t cry. She didn’t even want to cry. “Glenn, I’m so glad your being honest with yourself and I hope you and this guy are happy together” Maggie said handing him the ring he had given her and gave him a genuine smile. 

Glenn looked at her in shock. He had expected a lot of screaming and possibly being hit but no, a smile, a kiss on the forehead and Maggie was out the front door. 

Maggie couldn’t believe what a relief all that was but she felt great. She felt like now she could be her. She headed out the gates even though it was turning dusk and walked around the grove, otherwise known as the parking lot, right outside. 

She found a spot under an old oak and sat down laying against the aged tree. “Your daddy and I might not be together anymore but he still loves you and will take great care of you” Maggie said softly. 

Dozing off she was suddenly awakened by the sound of a soft whistle. It was menacing and tantalizing all at the same time. 

Getting up, Maggie followed the sound and that’s when she saw a man. He was also sitting against an old oak tree. He had a picture in his hands and a tear streak on his face. He had been crying. 

She sat and watched for awhile and almost jumped when the man spoke out loud to the picture. 

“My dearest Lucille, I miss you more each day this shit world goes on. I hope your somewhere sitting back and enjoying a fine red wine my love” the man said going to place the picture in his pocket when a gust of wind picked it up and carried it to right where Maggie was hiding. . 

The man followed and as he picked it he looked up and say the most beautiful blue eyes gazing back at him. He stood up and extended his hand and said “Don’t be afraid little doe, I don’t bite, my name is Negan”. 

As she took his hand and allowed him to help her stand, Maggie said “my name's Maggie Greene”.

Negan flashed this cat like smile and said “woah your gonna be a mama Maggie. You have that beautiful glow to you”. 

Maggie blushed. “You must have kids?” Maggie asked carefully. Negan nodded. “Yes I do. A daughter named Laura who right now is with her no good fiancé Dwight scavenging for food for our little group. Would you like to join us for dinner?” Negan said, pulling Maggie a little closer making her blush even harder. 

“Sure” she said and feeling the heat raise in her body she dared the tides and connected her lips to his. When he didn’t pull away she went deeper using her tongue to tease his right cheek. The moan she heard just raised the heat by one hundred. 

She felt his hands glide up her side and dislodging her mouth from his she whispered in his ear, “make me scream”. 

The low growl from Negan’s chest told her he was about to as his hand slid under her shirt and found her left nipple. To his pleasure it was hard already as he played with the tip. 

“I want you in me now” Maggie said bitting Negan’s ear playfully. “I see you are one for straight to the action and skip the foreplay. Damn woman you turn me on” Negan said as he pulled his hand out and unbuttoned each button on the shirt slowly making Maggie pant and beg for his cock in her. 

“Relax little bird, I’m getting there” Negan said as he threw Maggie’s shirt off to the side and made quicker haste of her pants. 

She was clawing his shirt off by the time he finished and he helped by squirming his way out of his pants. 

“Front or back door my lady” Negan asked hungrily as he eyed Maggie’s beautiful body. Every curve was in the right place and that pregnancy glow, damn it just added the frosting to the cake. 

“Front” Maggie whispered into his ear making sure to let her tongue trace the length of his ear lobe. 

“Fuck me” Negan said as he laid her down softly on the makeshift bed of their shedded clothing. Maggie playfully spread her legs and Negan finally got to see his treat. 

“Damn woman you are delicious all over. What if I just eat you out instead” Negan said licking his succulent lips. “Fist fuck me till I can’t move then you can have your snack baby boy” Maggie said in a taunting voice. 

Noticing how wet she already was, Negan placed his hands on her sensual hips and positioned his cock at the opening of her slit. “One” he said and licked her chest. “Two” he counted tracing his tongue down to her belly button. “And…” he slammed into her hard making her body jerk but the moan of pleasure he heard made him know she was ok. “Three” he said as he pumped in and out. Every movement making his little bird sing. 

Every thrust got a new sound and he was happy to oblige. As he felt her clamp around his cock he knew her climax was coming. He knew he as close as well and without even trying the two of them ended up cuming together. 

Slowly pulling out, Negan collapsed next to Maggie and covered her with his shirt. “Can’t let the new mama catch a cold can we” Negan said placing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

Maggie didn’t understand this feeling she was feeling because it was new. She never felt this way with Glenn and it felt so good. 

Neither of them got the chance to enjoy it for long because suddenly they were surrounded by a bunch of armed people with guns pointed right at them. 

A man with a creepy face and an even creepier mustache. Negan got up, buck naked and stood in front of Maggie in a protective stance. 

She never liked being protected but this felt right and she slowly slipped on her shirt and pants as Negan kept the peeping eyes off of her. 

Once she was dressed in Negan’s shirt and her pants, she handed Negan his pants, grateful they were letting them get dressed at least. 

Once they were both dressed though the creepy face man finally spoke. “My name is Simon and I’m recruiting people to be part of my little group. See, we are the saviors and in order to save people, we need people to bring down those who will misbehave. So why don’t you and your lovely bride there follow us calmly and no one has to get hurt” Simon said calmly. 

Pulling Maggie close to him, Negan whispered “let’s just go easily and see what we can inside. Laura and Dwight will figure a way to get us out”.  
Maggie nodded and laced her fingers through his. 

Simon smiled and the two of them were placed in the middle of a guard block and escorted to only Simon creepy face knew but one thing was for sure, with Negan by her side, Maggie felt like she could conquer the world.


End file.
